Awoken
by Paranormal Tribute
Summary: Sequel to Awakening. Fin helps Amanda get through her recovery and trial. A new face shows up making life a little hard for Alex and Olivia. Nick has a new special someone. Something is going on with Casey. What happens when someone starts taking hits out on the NYPD? {I own nothing} A/O Nick/OFC Fin/Amanda. M for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**And the sequel is here! Can I get a hallelujah? :) Anyway...This is more of a prologue so it's short. I'd try to give a preview of some type.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Diaz and Vega with their cute selves...(Oh come on, you know you agree!)**

* * *

><p><em>I'd still care either way<em>

The words lingered like poison in Amanda Rollins' ears as she sat up in Fin's guestroom at 4 am in the morning. She wasn't going to be able to sleep. Not with everything swirling through her mind like bees. Mostly what Fin had said. It meant a lot to her that he cared, seeing that she went through the past few weeks. But she just couldn't believe that he did. Did he know that she was just a broken mirror? At least that's what she asked herself drawing patterns in the grey comforter beneath her.

Realizing she should probably try to just rest, knowing she'll need her energy for everything that's coming tomorrow; she laid down placing her head gently on the pillow.

She still felt dirty, used and damaged. Amanda let the tears fall willingly.

* * *

><p><strong>11:56 am; Ezra Café <strong>

He was nervous out of his mind. And out of habit, he began bouncing his leg up and down. Funny, he never really felt this way with Maria. What if she stood him up? What if this didn't go well?

_Get yourself together, Amaro! It's just coffee. Stop acting like a lovesick teenager!_

"Hey," Michelle said sliding down into the booth. "I just had to wrestle a 5 year old in a tutu."

"Your daughter?" Nick asked hesitantly. He raised his eyebrows at Michelle, not because of his question, because her hair was now light brown, almost sandy.

"No, my niece. My brother is doing a horrible job at making her not act like a boy." Michelle smirked slightly.

"Wow, I think I just learned more about you in 3 minutes than I have in 3 weeks." Nick laughed.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Perfect." He stole a glance at her while she pocketed her phone. "Might at ask what the hair color change is about." He asked with a hint of humor.

"I lost a bet to a few co-workers. And because of that, I had to go for 2 months blonde. It. Was. Miserable. What about you?" Michelle said tucking a fallen lock of hair behind her ear. "Have any children?" She added.

"Yeah. A 7 year old daughter, Zara." Nick was a bit afraid of her reaction to that piece of news. But thankfully he didn't have to worry about one for a while as a waitress walked over.

* * *

><p>"Liv, you cooked? Should I call the CDC?" Alex asked with partial seriousness as she entered her living room to find Olivia making pancakes. But instead of an answer, the brunette in question turned her attention from the stove for a few seconds to send her girlfriend a somewhat annoyed look.<p>

"It's not my fault you gave me food poisoning last time you cooked!" Alex chuckled as looked over to Diaz, who was sitting in an island stool just smirking at the two women's banter.

"That was one time!" Benson pleaded holding up her finger for emphasis. Before Alexandra could retort however, a knock at the door pulled her away.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door. She got a muffled response, and quickly looking to Olivia, she opened the door. In front of her stood a tall man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was slightly tan and he looked anxious.

"How can I help—"The ADA began, but before she could, Diaz ran up to the man and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Dad!" She screamed in delight.

"Hey, butterfly." Mr. Vazirov smiled smoothing out his daughter's red hair.

_Oh shit. _


	2. Severed Dreams

The brunette walked over towards the door where Diaz and to her, the unidentified man were still in an embrace.

"I've been looking all over for you, devushka." The blue eyed man said as he kissed the top of her head. Since Liv knew Russian, she knew the man had just called her girl. Alex however, was still trying to wrap her head around how the possible Mr. Vazirov even managed to find them.

"I had been looking for my girls ever since a few months after they left. I had sent a bunch of letters and I never got a reply." Muhammad Vazirov said bouncing his leg up in down. His face was slightly sweaty and his eyes were bloodshot. Olivia eyed him suspiciously.

"How did you find our apartment?" Alex asked.

"I saw Diaz' face in the paper. I read the article and well, here I am. I-I guess." Muhammad reached behind him and pulled out a gift bag.

"What is that?" Olivia quizzed taking the bag.

"It's a hijab for my baby. Her mother sent it. She would want to wear it." The tan skinned man smiled slightly.

"I'll go take it to her." Alex said nodding her head in understanding as she walked towards their guest bedroom, which was also the room the girls had been staying in. As she entered the bedroom, she noticed Vega was still sleeping in one of two twin beds in the room. Diaz however, was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying.

The ADA was by her side in seconds. She placed the yellow gift bag on the bed and sat down next to the red head.

"What's wrong, Diaz?" Alex asked in a soothing tone wrapping her arm around Diaz.

"I won't get my hijab!" Diaz cried melting into the embrace.

"Why do you say that?" Alex rubbed circles into the 12 year old's back.

"Because! I sinned!"

"I have a surprise for you." Alex smiled slightly when she noticed Diaz' breathing had gone back to normal. Diaz sniffled and looked to her confused. Alex grabbed the bag of the bed and handed it to Diaz.

Diaz' piercing blue eyes went large with happiness as she pulled a light pink scarf out the bag. She squealed with happiness as she began to pull her hair into a bun to wear the piece of fabric. And in that moment, Alexandra Cabot swore she had never seen Diaz that happy.

* * *

><p><strong>1-6<strong>**th**** Precinct; January 10****th**** (The next day)**

She could feel the eyes boring into the back of her head as she walked into the squad room with Fin. It was like she could feel their pity and their disgust with her. Amanda just wanted to get it over with.

"Amanda, just go right in there and I'll send in Olivia to talk to you." Fin said with a reassuring smile releasing his hand from the small of her back. She had gotten used to his touches, and she loved every single one. Amanda nodded in agreement and headed towards one of the interrogation rooms.

Fin sighed slightly and looked towards the rest of the squad room. A few other detectives and some uni's walked around doing whatever case was thrown their way.

Olivia sat with a pen in her mouth, her eyes looking into oblivion and her eyebrows arched. Fin knew that look; it meant something was on her mind. He made a mental note to ask her later. Nick sat at his desk, a coffee cup in hand and a smile plastered on his face. Fin also made a mental note about him.

Just then, a certain redheaded ADA walked into the squad room. Her eyes were somewhat bloodshot and the dark fading rims under her eyes were slightly visible, even though her makeup did an okay job of trying to hide it. She wasn't wearing heels like she normally would; she wasn't even wearing a pants suit. She was wearing jeans, sneakers and a long sleeved V-neck.

"What brings you to the 1-6 counselor?" Cragen asked. His authoritative voice made the ADA jump. Fin and Nick raised their eyes on the action, but didn't say anything.

"Um," Casey rubbed the neck of her neck and avoided any eye contact. "I-I requested time off. I thought it would be best if I told you in person."

"Is everything okay, Case?" Olivia quizzed worried about her best friend.

"Yeah, I just have some things I need to sort out." Casey tried to smile, but failed.

"For how long?" Cragen wanted to know.

"A few months…Sooner or longer. I'm not sure." Casey answered. The 3 detectives nodded in understanding as Casey Novak exited the precinct to avoid any more questions.

"What are you so happy about?" Olivia asked with a smirk as she looked at Nick's face.

"Nothing." Nick shook his head, but the smile remained. Olivia gave him a 'yeah right' look.

* * *

><p>"Amanda, what happened at the party?" Olivia Benson asked with a soothing tone.<p>

Amanda closed her eyes and tried to remember all she could.

* * *

><p><em>One of the men had given her a drink. When she didn't comply, they forced it down her throat. They dragged her inside the house, threw her in a bedroom and told her to wait there. About 10 minutes later, she started to feel dizzy. The same man came in and dry feed her two pills. Her head started to throb more and more and everything seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. Music blasted from speakers didn't help.<em>

_Just then, 4 men had entered the bedroom. 1 was blonde, 1 had brown hair, the other had red and the last one had pitch black hair. The blonde one had light green eyes and spoke with an accent she was intoxicated to place. _

_"Damn, Marcus sure knows how to pick them." The brunette male said stroking her cheek. He was taller than all of them. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was too dizzy to move. "Tie her to the bed."_

_The blonde and the redhead grabbed her arms and she tried to fight back. It didn't work. The blonde was quick to slap her across the face. "Stop fighting."_

_They threw her down to the bed. The two who grabbed her high five-ed each other quickly. She was on her stomach with tears going down her face silent. She felt the bed dip and before she knew it, the redhead male was on top of her. She heard a zipper and her breathing hitched._

_He tore her dress. The brunette stood in front of her watching her. She let out a muffled scream when she felt him enter. _

_"Wow, I'm surprised. Blondie hasn't been entered back here before." The redhead laughed as his friends joined in. She knew exactly what he meant. It only humiliated her further. She had never endured something as painful. _

_But it only got worse._

_The brunette got closer to her face and squeezed her face as she screamed out in pain again. He only laughed. He undid his zipper. She closed her sea green eyes and pretended she was home and safe. Instead of here._

* * *

><p>But she didn't tell Olivia that. She gave a simplex version.<p>

"So all 4 of them raped you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Tears stung her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Amanda." Olivia whispered.

"Me too." she answered.

* * *

><p>"So, you going to tell me what's got you all smiles?" Fin smirked at Nick.<p>

"I can't smile without something going on?" Nick chuckled as he put his pen down.

"It's that TARU tech isn't it?" Fin said mischievously.

"Uh-um...yeah...Sorta." Nick blushed bright scarlet.

"So your banging her?"

"Nah, not like that."

"Hm, that's what they all say."

* * *

><p>He raised his hand to knock on the door. His heart started thumping in his ears. But somehow, he managed to knock on her door and within seconds, Michelle appeared.<p>

"Nick, hey. Come in." The green-eyed woman smiled. Nick Amaro stepped inside the loft to see boxes and trash bags splashed around the living room and kitchen.

She pulled her one should shirt up more and coughed. "For once in all the 3 years I've lived here, this would be the first time I would actually get around to cleaning it out. But anyway, what brings you here?"

"You forgot this." Nick handed over a black wallet. He looked Michelle over as she grabbed a stray box and put it on her kitchen counter.

"It's a shame. I wouldn't have even noticed it was gone." She chuckled to herself. "Thank you."

"It was no problem, at all."

Green eyes locked with brown as Michelle turned the wallet over in her hand. "Really thanks."

Now, how she ended up on her own kitchen counter with her legs around Nick's waist and his tongue down her throat, she'll never know.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to leave, Livy." Diaz said twiddling with her thumbs. "Vega doesn't either."<p>

"Diaz, sweetie. We know you don't. We know both of you don't. But he is your father." Alex tried to explain.

"I-I was happy to see him. But he'll just send us back again. F-For the money. Please, I don't want to leave." Diaz pleaded.

**Tada! Don't forget to review! And leave your thoughts on what you think will happen next. What's going on with Casey? Will Diaz and Vega be sent back with their dad?  
><strong>


	3. Bullets Hit

Alex and Olivia shared a confused looked before turning attention back to the depressed child in front of them.

"What do you mean, 'for the money'?" The blonde asked, choosing her words carefully.

The ginger girl opened her mouth to reply, but before any words could come out, a bullet went straight through the living room window. The shots continued to go round after round, breaking glass. Olivia and Alex ducked behind the couch, taking Diaz with them.

After the shots stopped, Alex looked down to Diaz, who had blood seeping through her grey shirt. "Olivia…" The ADA mumbled as she began applying pressure to the shot wound.

"This is Detective Benson with Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Shots fired at 111th place. I need EMS at the scene." Benson said into her radio as she started helping Alex. Diaz didn't say anything, the 12 year old just blinked back tears.

* * *

><p>"Amaro." Nick said as he grabbed his phone out his jeans pocket. His mocha eyes never left the sleeping body next to him. His eyes went wide once he heard everything that Cragen had said. But the older man's voice zoned out as he looked at Michelle's back. What looked like marks from being whipped covered the upper half of her back.<p>

"_Amaro? You listening to me?" _

"Uh—yeah, captain. I hear you."

"_I need you to get your daughter, your mom and Maria and stay close. We don't know what's going on exactly. We don't want to take any chances."_

"Copy that, captain."

The Latino detective hung up the phone. His mocha eyes were still stuck on Michelle. He wondered what happened, but was too afraid to ask.

* * *

><p>"I don't like hiding from someone." Michelle sighed.<p>

"I second that." Olivia chuckled as she handed a cup of coffee to Nick and Michelle. Nick's mother's apartment consisted of Olivia, Zara, Michelle, Nick, Maria, Vega and of course, Adele; Nick's mother.

It didn't go unnoticed by Michelle that Maria keep staring daggers at her.

"Where's Alex?" Nick asked as he readjusted himself next to Zara, who was sleeping peacefully.

Olivia took a long sip of her coffee before answering. "She's at the hospital with Diaz."

"She's going to be okay?" Nick said.

"Yeah. The bullet was removed. But she lost a lot of blood. Apparently, Alex and Diaz have the same blood type." The brunette sat at the island stool next to Michelle, who was busying herself with her cellphone.

"Your captain is taking this very seriously." Michelle said to Olivia with a cough.

"Better safe than sorry." Adele pointed out.

"That and, he wouldn't want anything to happen to his precious detectives. Fin and Amanda are safe however." The brunette answered.

Michelle stood up and took a look out the window.

"You see anything suspicious?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." The green-eyed woman smirked as she turned around from the window. "Unless a 15 pound rat counts as suspicious—"

A single shot went straight through the window. Blood seeped almost instantly down Michelle's shoulder and through her white tank.

"Well my blood sure is a pretty color red…" The brunette said watching the blood trickle down. Nick rushed immediately over.

"Cragen was right. This isn't any accident." Olivia mumbled as she began calling it in.

* * *

><p>The whole enter 1-6th precinct was in full throttle. Cragen issued out orders like no other. None of his detectives were going to be working any time soon. At least not until they caught the bastard who was shooting members of the NYPD. Two shots in one night. One with multiple firings, one single. He was changing his MO. But the number thing they were looking for was why. What was the point in shooting Michelle? Then Diaz getting shot lead back to her traffickers.<p>

"Captain, I found something I on the bullets that shot at Michelle and Diaz." Melinda Warner said as she entered the precinct.

"What do you have?" Cragen asked taking a look at the evidence bag in her hand.

"The bullet that hit Michelle was engraved." Mel explained.

And there it was, craved in block letters. "Benson…" Cragen mumbled. "The bullet was meant for Olivia…"

"The shooter could've mistaken Michelle for Olivia, since there both brunettes." Melinda shrugged. "But then again, Olivia's hair is much darker."

"It was dark out. He could've mistaken them, Melinda. What about the other bullet?"

"The bullet we recovered from Diaz was engraved as well." Melinda handed over the evidence bag.

"Novak." Cragen furrowed his eyebrows and started putting the pieces together. "Diaz and Casey are redheads. Michelle and Olivia are brunettes."

"If you ask me, I think he knows exactly who he's shooting." Melinda said.

"So our perp is shooting people who look similar to members of the NYPD? Why?" Cragen asked to no one in particular.

"I can call George and get him to run a profile."

Don nodded a yes and Melinda left the precinct.

* * *

><p>"Family for Michelle Callaghan or Ranson?" Nurse Jennifer asked as she entered the waiting room.<p>

Nick stood up from his seat and walked over to the corridor where the short nurse stood. "She's going to be alright, right?"

The two began walking down the hallway, but Jennifer stopped. "As far as being shot goes, she's fine. But there's something I should tell you. Usually when we get something like this, we inform the next to kin or their boss. But since you're here, I think its best I tell you."

"Tell me what?" Nick asked worried.

"Miss Ranson has traces of cocaine in her system." When she saw Nick's face turn quizzical, she continued. "We aren't sure how long ago it was in her system. It could go back as far as 5 years and we would still be able to find traces."

And with that, Jennifer walked off. Leaving Nick confused and surprised in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"So, a TARU tech and Olivia's adopted daughter was shot?" Amanda asked as she took a sip of the tea in her hand. Fin nodded yes as he watched her figure slouch with tiredness and defeat. She was getting better every day, however. And many would say Fin was a big help with that. The two sat side by side in silence on the couch as the blonde continued sipping from the mug.<p>

"I have good news too." Fin said trying to smile.

"Should I be worried?" Amanda said looking at him.

"No, why would you be worried?"

"Your definition of good and mines are very different." The blonde placed the empty mug on the coffee table.

"The good news and Alex is almost certain you won't have to testify." Fin put his hand on her forearm in a reassuring manner. He wanted to wrap her in his arms tell her everything was going to be okay. But he dismissed the thought quickly.

And much to his surprise, she did it first. Amanda turned and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Fin. For everything."

"No problem." He replied accepting the embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. What will happen next? Does Casey know something about the shooting? Will Fin and Amanda go further? Leave a review and let me know!<br>**


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

><p>"Alex, something tells me that Diaz and Vega aren't safe with him." Olivia sighed raking her fingers through her hair. Alex, who fully agreed with her girlfriend, had been explaining—or at least trying to explain that Diaz and Vega would most likely have to be placed back under custody of their father.<p>

The blonde stood up from her position in her desk chair and walked up to her girlfriend. "Calm down." Olivia nodded and once Alex could tell she was calm, she continued. "I know you practically love those girls, I do too. But we have absolutely no say, what so ever over what the judge says. For now however, we don't have to worry about that."

The detective nodded. She loved how Alex always found some way to make everything seem alright.

"You don't have to keep watching me." Amanda mumbled will she twiddled with her thumbs. Fin stood in his kitchen clutching a red coffee mug. All the while keeping his eyes on her. "I'm fine."

"I know you are. But I have to ask—"

Amanda stood up from the couch. "You're going to ask if I'm scared or if need to vent about anything or maybe you'll even ask me if I'm going to go back to force?" She stopped and let out a shaky breath. "Keeping it inside works for me, Fin, okay? It's worked for the past 33 years, I'll be damned if it isn't going to work now. As for rejoining SVU, I don't know…"

Fin set down his coffee mug and let out a sigh. "I'm not trying to pressure you, I just care too much. And as stupid as that sounds, it's the truth."

The blonde bit her bottom lip. "I know you care, Fin. Everything that you, the squad, Cragen—everything you're doing, I am grateful for that in more ways than you know. I know what you're thinking, but I am not going to be the same, Fin."

Fin moved closer to her, but enough to leave her with some personal space. "I know you won't be the same. And it's okay." He placed each hand on the side of her shoulders.

He thought he was making a mistake, but he still leaned down and kissed her lightly. He expected her to flinch or pull away, but she didn't. She did the exact opposite.

* * *

><p>Nick couldn't understand. But he was also one not to judge. He couldn't get Michelle out his head. It was hilarious and confusing how he never felt this way about Maria. But instead of dwelling on the thought of his ex, he headed into Michelle's hospital room.<p>

"Victoriano Zane Ranson, I am fine. You do not have to leave your daughter just to come and see me." Michelle said slightly annoyed with Victor's persistence. Hearing the door open, she turned around, all the while continuing to button her flannel shirt. His mocha eyes became automatically stuck on her toned stomach.

"I-I'm sorry, I can come back?" Nick said beginning to exit.

"Nick its fine." Michelle said as she finished buttoning her shirt. "Beannacht." The brunette finished, this time into the phone. "Not to be rude, but why exactly are you here?"

Nick made a slight smile. Michelle sighed before starting to speak again. "Wow that made me sound like a total bitch."

"Nah, its fine. " This time, his smile was genuine. "I did choose to come, though."

"Might I ask why, I mean, you sleep with me, you're not obligated to be here." Michelle shifted a bit awkwardly.

Nick understood what she meant. "Who said that's all I wanted?"

"Something tells me you're here for another reason?" Michelle asked.

"I have two questions for you. Both aren't exactly my business."

"Try me."

"The nurse said they found traces of cocaine in your system. You're a user?"

"That is a depressing, sad, and quite frankly horrible story. And you're right; it is _none_ of your business." Michelle quickly exited the hospital room, once again leaving Nick confused.

* * *

><p>Vega's voice screaming and shouting in Turkish immediately made Olivia and Alex rush faster into Diaz' hospital room. An ACS worker with shiny blonde hair was trying to get Vega to exit the hospital room, with zero luck. The 14, almost 15 year old thrashed hard against the woman.<p>

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked hastily as she looked over to Diaz, whose expression looked scared and confused.

"The children are being returned to the custody of their father and mother." Mrs. Nakamura, the other ACS worker in the room explained.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Vega screamed as she tried to move over towards Olivia. Alex snickered a little in her head at the profanity of the teen. Vega had made remarkable progress with her English over the time she had been staying with the couple.

Seeing the two enter the room, Diaz immediately ran over to Alex and wrapped her arms around the blonde's middle. Considering there were three ACS workers in the room, two female and one male, Alex would've thought someone would've tried to extract Diaz from her arms.

The male ACS worker, whose age clearly showed from hair, removed handcuffs from his back pocket and moved over towards Vega.

"Hey!" Olivia shouted while seeing this. "You can't put handcuffs on her."

"Why not?" The older man scoffed with an attitude.

The senior detective stepped closer to him. "For one, she has spent the past 2 years in handcuffs, secondly, she's a victim of sexual abuse and lastly, she's a child." The man let out a sigh and re-pocketed the handcuffs.

"You try calming her down."

Olivia looked back at Alex and Diaz, who were still in a hugging position.

This was probably the worst day of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review?<strong>


	5. Problem Child

**I had a case of writer's block but reading some stories on here gave me these ideas. Hope you enjoy :)  
><strong>

Nick felt guilty as hell for doing what he was about to do. But he felt like he had no other choice, he opened the file Michelle's captain had handed to him. God, he only hoped he found something useful. He had a feeling that no matter what, he would still be attracted to her. He placed the other files back down the Captain's desk as he read the first one.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Michelle's voice said from in front of him.

"Mich—"

"Save it. You're obviously not going to get over this." She paused and set down the laptop bag she had in hand in the chair. "But it would save time for me to just tell you."

Nick's guilt didn't decrease, but he set the file down.

"Michelle Holland Ranson. Born March 16th 1977 in Waterford, Ireland. I have 3 brothers and two sisters. My mother is a royal bitch. I have been shot twice so far. I am a recovering addict and my favorite color is green." Michelle shrugged, still slightly annoyed.

"Sounds like an interesting life." Nick said.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Amanda entered Olivia's new office slowly. The brunette looked down from the file on Diaz' father she had in hand and gave Amanda a small smile.<p>

"Amanda, how are you doing?" Olivia asked as she stood up.

"I'm fine." Amanda sighed and looked around the office. "Why did you call me?"

"What?" Olivia quizzed.

"Before I was…'kidnapped'. Why did you call me?" This question had been aching at Amanda for days now.

"I um, I needed you opinion on something." Olivia blushed slightly.

"What?"

Olivia stayed silent for a moment. "I was planning on proposing to Alex."

* * *

><p>Fin turned off his TV and moved towards the front door, where someone had been knocking. Amanda sat in her same position on the couch. They both kept replaying that kiss. It wasn't going to go away, but they could deal with it later. Amanda kept feeling like she made a mistake. When the kiss had ended, Fin just walked away. She would never understand why. They would eventually have to deal with it, but not now. When he opened the door, a tall and skinny blonde woman stood outside.<p>

Before Fin could ask who it was however, Amanda interjected. "Mom?" The younger blonde said as she moved towards the front door.

"Hello, Amanda darling!" The woman said ecstatically as she embraced Amanda in a hug. Much to Fin's surprise, Amanda accepted the hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

_What the hell is going on here?_ Fin thought. But he was glad to see Amanda smile. The two blonde's pulled away from the embrace.

* * *

><p>"I can feel your sadness from two planets away, Liv." Alex said watching Olivia absent-mindedly swirl her spoon in a cup of tea.<p>

The brunette let of the spoon and sent her girlfriend a sad smile. "I'm not sad. I'm just thinking about a lot." She walked around the kitchen counter to face Alex.

"I thought when I agreed to go out with you, we promised to be honest with each other?" Alex was desperately trying to make Olivia smile. And not a fake one. If there was one thing Alexandra hated the most, it was seeing the people she loved sad.

"I don't remember such a thing." Olivia smirked as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

"Well I do, and you're breaking that promise." Alex returned the smile, giving her a little praise for being able to have Olivia not as depressed. The older of the two placed her chin on Alex's shoulder, sighing deeply.

"Is it wrong I miss them?" Olivia asked.

The blonde kissed the top of Olivia's head. "Not at all. They were good for us. I just don't think they're going to get the help they need. That's what bothers me most."

"The court date is tomorrow, we can only hope for the best."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day; Family Court of Judge Cornish<strong>

Much to Olivia's surprise, a tall girl with long cascading red hair extremely similar to Diaz's stood alongside a woman with the same color hair but piercing green orbs instead of blue. Olivia was only left to guess this was Parker and the girl's mother. The woman's skin was slightly pale. Olivia could see the resemblance between Parker, Diaz and Mrs. Vazirov. Vega seemed to somehow get her looks from her father. Parker's look was frightened, this only worried Alex. Diaz snuck uneasy glances at her father and mother. Hopefully unnoticed by both adults.

"In the case of placement of Vega and Diaz Vazirov, how does the defense plead?" Judge Cornish asked.

One of the new family court lawyers, Arianna Castle stood up from the table. "We request that both girls be taken out of the custody of ADA Cabot and Detective Benson and placed back in the custody of their parents."

"Her parents are the ones that sold the girls in the first place!" Alex and Olivia's lawyer, Jason Perez argued. "And we have reason to believe that Vega and Diaz may have suffered abuse at the hands of their parents."

"Do you have any medical information or reports to back that plea, Mr. Perez?" Cornish asked.

"No, but—"

"No buts," The judge began. "I hereby grant that Vega Cassandra Vazirov and Diaz Nadia Vazirov be placed _back_ in the custody of their parents." He banged his gravel and Olivia let out a sigh of defeat.

* * *

><p>"You're late." A male voice said as he watched the tall redhead walk towards him.<p>

"I know, I know. But I did it." She answered looking around the dark alley they occupied. A rat scattered across the ground carrying something dead in its mouth. This was the last place she wanted to meet him, but it seemed like she had no other choice.

"What exactly?" He asked humorously.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" She snapped.

Upon hearing the tone of her voice, he grabbed her wrist. "Listen here; you're the one who owes me. No one is paying you to be here. But we both know what happens if you're not." With that, he let go of her wrist and began walking off in the opposite direction.

Casey watched the shadowy figure walk off as she rubbed her wrist. There was no going back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...I guess that is somewhat of a cliffhanger? I don't know...review?<br>**


	6. Dangerous

**Omg, I'm over here freaking out over Amanda. Why, Dick Wolf? Why? Why the hell did she have to contact that asshole Nate again? But I did like that Nick/Amanda moment where Olivia was like 'You two partners or something?' That was cute. I hope Amanda will be okay…**

* * *

><p>Fin decided it would be best to keep his distance from Amanda and Mrs. Rollins. As it seemed they were having a 'mother daughter' moment. The two talked on for almost 3 hours. But Fin didn't interrupt or say anything. Mainly because it was the happiest he had seen Amanda since she returned home. That fact itself had put a smile to his face. Now that he thought about it, when they were on the job, Amanda rarely talked about her family. Besides the times she had too because of her sister. She only mentioned her mother once. 'One of the bravest women I'll ever know.' If he recalls correctly. He wondered what Melissa Rollins had done to earn such a title. At one point, he did leave the room. Figuring they deserved the privacy. Although they had gotten a small introduction in, Fin didn't really speak over 30 words to Amanda's mother.<p>

Reentering after Melissa had left; Fin noticed the relaxed expression on Amanda's face.

"I'm hoping she was here for a good reason?" Fin asked.

Amanda jumped slightly. "Jesus Christ, Fin. Are you tryin' give me a heart attack?" She drawled.

"No, sorry. But what _did_ you mother want?" Even though Melissa Rollins seemed like a wonderful woman, Fin knew better then to judge at first glance.

Amanda crossed her hands over her chest as she realized what Fin was hinting at. "She heard what happened to me. She just wanted to check on my well-being."

"You kept in touch since you left Georgia?" Fin wanted to know. He was always eager to learn things about Amanda.

"Yes. Mainly because she was basically the only person who truly cared about me." Amanda shifted into her defensive position Fin knew all too well, signaling she didn't want to talk about her childhood anymore.

They stayed silent for a while, before Fin spoke again. "You know, we're going to have to talk about what happened."

"No we don't. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it." Amanda shook her head. "I'm sorry it ever happened." Before Fin could disagree, Amanda swiftly exited the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

"I hope you enjoyed digging up my dirty laundry." Michelle said as she began exiting the large office.

Guilt (and sadly pity) had built up inside of Nick Amaro while Michelle had told him basically everything that held spaces inside her 'file'. However, she kept significant details away from the conversation. Nick quickly moved to stop her. He placed a delicate hand on her forearm. She spun around to face him at the contact.

"You're right, it was wrong for me to pry." Nick's eyes raked her over.

"Don't be. I read for file too." Michelle confessed.

Nick blinked. "Um why?"

"I was bored." The brunette shrugged. Nick had been looking her right in the eye. As if things couldn't be more complicated around here. "Uh Ni—"Michelle was deeply cut off by Nick pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>LaGuardia Airport<strong>

Parker Vazirov sat with her posture straight, her hair brushed and her head forward as she held onto her youngest sister's hand. Vega stood slouching slightly next to Parker watching the death grip the older girl had on Diaz's hand. Diaz, always trying to be the people pleaser and the good child, stood with her posture straight as well. Although the young redhead wanted to burst into tears. Home was the last place any of three girls wanted to go, but they had no choice.

Mr. and Mrs. Vazirov stood at the desk attempting to purchase their tickets back to Turkey. Vega's blue eyes looked everywhere for an escape. Her eyes set on a Women's restroom. A plan was already forming in her head. She looked back at Diaz. Her 'parents' had given the two younger girls different clothes to wear, which consisted of a navy blue dress for Vega and a white and red polka-dot skirt to Diaz.

Diaz felt light-headed and extremely tired. Oh how she wished she could just sleep. From a distance, they looked like a normal family. That couldn't be farther from the truth. Her eyes fell on a woman in the distance. With short red hair and green eyes, the woman stood against the wall beside the restroom wall watching them. She looked familiar…

"Come on, Diaz." Parker suddenly said. "We're going to the bathroom."

Seeing this as an opportunity, Vega stepped up. "I'll take her."

"You should stay here." Parker left no room to object as she relaxed her grip on Diaz's hand. The two walked off to the restroom.

* * *

><p>"You know that's your phone, right?" Alex mumbled as she twisted in her bed to face Olivia.<p>

"Yes." Olivia groaned. She hoped it wasn't work. She was in no mood to deal with perverts today. "Hello?"

"_Livy? Is that you?" _

Olivia bolted up in her bed. She knew she would be able to recognize that accent anywhere. "Diaz where are you? Are you okay?"

"_I'm okay. We're at an airport, I think. There is a lot of blood."_

Alex quickly turned on the bedroom light once she heard Olivia say Diaz's name. "What is going on?" Olivia put the phone on speaker.

"Diaz, do you know which airport you're at?"

"_I think its Guardian airport?"_

"LaGuardia?" Olivia confirmed.

"_Yes. Just please hurry. Vega isn't moving."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think happened? How does all of this connect to Casey? Does Amanda know anything about this? I wonder…leave a review.**


End file.
